


In Another Life

by anonisnicenough



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, brainy and nia show up a bit later in the story so please bear with me, definitely angst but a bit later on, did i mention william DOES NOT exist?, i don't plan on killing anyone for now but yk there's time to change my mind, i haven't watched the show in a while so bear with me please, krypton isn't destroyed, lena and mon-el are best friends so again please don't kill me, lex luthor is only ever mentioned cause we don't need him amirite?, mon-el is good in this one so please don't kill me, season 2 rewrite/mashup with season 5, supercorp trash i am, tags are strongly subject to change so don't hold my word on it, william DOES NOT exist and it makes me and my home girls very happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonisnicenough/pseuds/anonisnicenough
Summary: Lena Luthor was only five when she witnessed her parent's brutal murder by the woman who's face she would grow to resent. Years later, having built her name an empire in National City, Lena expands her resources to finally be able to exact revenge. Then comes the day where not only is Earth threatened by the invasion of a race of destructive aliens, but where Lena is finally brought face to face with the woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Established Nia/Brainy, Imra Ardeen/Mon-El, Kara Zor-El/Lena Luthor, Kara/Lena Luthor, Slight Imra Ardeen/Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Supercorp is magic and I would die for them if I could but I can't in reality so instead, I decided to do the next best thing: write a fanfiction of them. I have bent the show's canon rules to hell and back so I'm very sorry for the inevitable nonsensical mess you're about to read.  
> P.S English is my second language so please forgive me for any and all grammar mistakes I'm sure I made and also for any pop culture references I may have used improperly.  
> That said, have fun wasting your time reading this. Leave a comment too if you can. Those actually make me smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this but i'm forcing myself to write it because i have no life.

_Padded footprints stuck to the wet mud as five year-old Lena Luthor ran along the narrow path that meandered through streets and led to her home. School had let out earlier than usual due to the unpredicted heavy shower that had started off as light drizzle and grew as the minutes passed. Lena hated the rainy season, because the mean clouds would always hide the beautiful smile of the sun in the sky and because the sun was hidden, it would start to cry and the tears fell to the earth as rain. Or at least that’s what the little girl believed and often happily narrated to her mother, Evangeline. At the thought of her mother, Lena began running faster, her little lungs burning with the effort. Moments later the outline of her house could be seen and she set forward until she was at the fence. She bypassed the barrier and went inside after removing her mud-stained boots and raincoat and leaving both by the door._   
_“I’m home Mom,” Lena called out. Immediately her mother came rushing towards her, grabbing hold of both her arms and inspecting her as if looking for a hidden detonator on the little girl’s person._   
_“Mom? What’s wrong?”_   
_“Are you okay? Did anybody hurt you?” Fear began rising in Lena as her mother shook her like a frantic woman, her pupils impossibly dilated. Evangeline looked beyond terrified._   
_“What’s happening mom? What is it?” Seemingly satisfied with Lena’s physical wellness, Evangeline grabbed hold of her daughter’s arm and trudged upstairs, dragging the confused little girl along with her. When they reached Lena’s room, she saw that two of her bags had already been packed, several other belongings scattered all around the spacious room. Before she could ask the questions that formed in her head, Evangeline was already slinging the second bag over her shoulder._   
_“Your father is in the garage getting the car started. We’re leaving.” The woman spoke as if reading off of a teleprompter, having already once again grabbed hold of Lena’s arm and dragged her back down the stairs._   
_“Mo please, you’re scaring me. What’s going on. Where are we going? Where’s-“ A loud crash came from just across the living room as Charles went flying through the air, landing with a painful thud on the wooden floor. Evangeline tightened her hold on her daughter and shoved her back up a step on the stairs just as another figure came through the destroyed doorway, their body suspended above the air as it floated over to where Charles lay disoriented, a gun lying beside him. He tried to latch onto the weapon but was quickly stopped by two rays of heated red shot from the being’s eyes._   
_“You can kill me but please spare my family. I will make sure no one ever sees what I’ve made. It will destroyed if you so wish it just please don’t harm them. I beg of-“ Charles drew his final breath as the red rays from earlier were shot again, this time directly into his chest, melting flesh and bone and ripping apart the delicate organ that now seized to beat._   
_Evangeline let out a hoarse cry and jumped over the rail of the staircase, her eyes stinging with the tears banked there. She didn’t make it far however because just as her feet touched the floor, the floating being was in front of her, hands placed on either side of Evangeline’s head. Crack! Her body crumpled to the ground as life abandoned her instantly. All the while Lena had been standing still as a log on the stairs, her eyes shining with tears at the horrific scene before her. Her legs felt heavy as lead and even though some part of her shocked mind screamed at her to do something, anything, she couldn’t bring herself to lift a muscle. The only movement she could manage was the continuous rapid rise and fall of her chest, trying to collect as much air as her lungs could allow. Now left the only one alive, the killer’s attention turned to her and just as fast they’d reached Evangeline earlier, the being flew towards the little girl, hovering mere inches from her face with eyes glowing a fiery red from within. Now that Lena was face to face with the being, she could clearly make out physical observations her paralyzed mind hadn’t given her the luxury of making from afar. Hair golden like the summer sun that she loved so much cascaded in wet locks over a delicate face, pointed and slightly sloped nose and a small grove just above the left eye, almost hidden by soaking hair. This being was definitely a woman._   
_Lena hadn’t even realised how but she felt the hard wood of the staircase pressing into her back as she inched away from the killer woman’s glowing eyes. The little girl waited with baited breath for those hot rays to pierce her skin as they had her father, but they never did. Instead, the red bled back into the blonde woman’s eyes and reveal baby blue. She blinked once, twice and a small frown folded her brows, as if an annoying realization had come over her. Just as fast as the blonde killer had come, she gave Lena a once over and flew out the door, a gust of wind accompanying her departure. As the rain continued outside, Lena’s whole world now hung upside down and even though she didn’t know it at the time, a hunger for something she would yet come to understand began stirring within her._


	2. 1. A New Nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the trainees of Leviathan's Planet X Facility while simultaneously getting a glimpse into Lena Luthor's life on Earth.

**Planet X**

She felt a wave of unfiltered electricity swim through her, vibrating every nerve cell almost painfully and leaving her aching more than before. It seemed every blast hit stronger than the previous, and her tormentor couldn’t be any more precise if she tried.

“Come on Porcelain toughen up. This isn’t any fun for me,” Leslie Willis whined as she encircled her opponent like a hungry predator waiting to pounce. The woman lying on the floor groaned both in exasperation and pain.

“Keep it up Leslie and my insides are going to be soup by dinner time.”

“Tough balls tough titties now come on, get up. I have a schedule to keep,” Leslie said as she roughly pulled the woman from the ground and backed a short distance away, crouching in a fighting stance.

“How nice of you to prioritise beating me to a pulp. I’m moved.”

“I’m a sweetheart.” Leslie didn’t wait for a response. She flung out both her hands as she tapped into her repressed power, letting loose whips of crackling electricity that formed and locked around her opponent’s ankles. She gave one tug and sent the other woman flying before once again landing painfully on the stoned ground.

“At least now we know you’re getting stronger,” she huffed as she rolled from side to side to ease the pain.

“When was that ever a mystery? Again. Get up before-“

“Zor-El! Off the field and to my office now.” The unmistakable voice of Catherine Grant boomed thorough the speakers poised all over the dusty training field.

“I hope she eats you alive Porcelain,” Leslie teased as she threw Kara a water bottle and chugged one of her own.

“I’m sure she will.,” Kara sighed, already knowing what awaited her in her superior’s office. Kara always knew cameras were active 24/7 all around the headquarters and today’s training would have been monitored like all the other Classes’ were. But there was just something that had been weighing on her mind for the past two days. She couldn’t quite put her hands on it. The resulting consequence was her lack of focus during her sparring with her friend and fellow Class 9 Elite Leslie. Commander Grant did not appreciate any lack of focus, and Kara was about to be reminded of that _very very_ harshly.

Kara jumped to her feet, ignoring the aching in her ribs. Thankfully she soon began to feel her regenerative ability kick in.

“Meet me and the others in the Basement if you’re still alive after,” Leslie called out to Kara after she collected her gear and began making her way to Cat’s office. She already dreaded the millions of questions she was sure Winn would have afterwards.

As Kara descended bypassed the several guarded gates all around the compound, she let her tired mind drift to her home planet. The family she left behind and whether they were as proud of her as she wanted them to be when she left. Krypton was her safe space, and she grew up knowing nothing but love all around from her parents, friends and everyone she’s ever known as family. She had everything anyone could ever dream of having, everything except contentment. Kara travelled with her father throughout space, and when they’d visited Earth is when she discovered her powers from the yellow sun of the planet. In that moment, at the tender age of eighteen (Earth years) Kara knew she wanted to use her gifts for the greater good. To help where she could and finally fulfil a purpose she’d been missing for a lifetime. That’s when she found Leviathan. Or more so, _Leviathan_ found _her_. Now here she was, five years later as a trained soldier a mere command away from shouldering the responsibility of saving those in need.

Cat’s office soon came into view and Kara had to allow herself a minute to level her breathing. She had worked with the woman for five years now and not once in all that time was she ever entirely fearless in her presence. Cat exuded a power greater than all the trainees at the Facility combined. And Kara was about to get a whiff of that if she was lucky.

She held up her hand to press the buzzer on the wall before Cat’s voice vibrated out the small speaker just above the red button.

“A trip to the moon and back would have taken less longer Zor-El. Come in.”

Entering as instructed, Kara stood rigidly in front of Cat’s monitor, keeping her eyes averted as the commander tapped away at the touch-sensitive desk.

“You called Commander,” Kara said, unable to keep the nerves out of her voice.

“I don’t call, I summon. And summon you I did. You’re a First Class Elite and your training today would make Fourth Class redefine the meaning of Elite so my question to you Zor-El. What happened today. And don’t waste my time with your usual vague answers or else I’ll have you dig me a ton of Tazmanian Rock _without_ your powers.” Cat never once looked up from her monitor as she spoke yet the lines across her forehead showed her tension and how serious she was.

“I’m sorry. I got distracted. I let my mind wander for too long and my guard dropped long enough for Leslie to gain the upper hand. It will never happen again Commander. I’m sorry.” Kara kept her eyes focused on the wide window behind Cat, choosing instead to focus on the Field Personnel milling about their day. All the while her heart slightly picked up pace.

“If I wanted to hear an apology Zor-El I would have had Schott make me Marzash and spit it in his face at the first whiff of the liquid. I’m aware of your lack of concentration today and I have half a mind to send you to Reckters with the rest of the botches since that head of yours isn’t in the right place apparently.” This time the commander did look up from her desk, her steely eyes blazing with a calm storm of emotions behind her glasses, none of which were good.

“But I won’t. An unfortunate decision on my part because I don’t tolerate slackers.” Cat removed her glasses and carefully placed them on her lap as she addressed her subordinate, who hadn’t moved an inch from her spot since she walked in minutes ago.

“You have a strong mind and an even stronger willpower. I won’t ask what’s been bothering you but I will tell you to get it under control soon. If I’m to see a repeat of today’s disaster that will be your one way ticket to Reckters. Was I heard or dare I ask at your own peril if I’m to repeat myself? “Cat glared at the soldier, her outward steely posture making up for what Cat was sure was an internal battle with a storm of nerves.

“I’ve heard you Commander. And I will do better. Permission to be excused.” Kara sounded a little more confident than the first time she opened her mouth, thankfully. _Five years and you still get this wrecked up around her? Grow up Zor-El._

Cat didn’t give a verbal response, simply returned her focus to her work. Kara took the gesture and turned to leave before Cat spoke for the final time.

“You’re one of if not my exact best. Do what you came here to prove to yourself Kara. The world needs that of you.”

A familiar pull tightened Kara’s chest and she couldn’t help but stop and smile a little.

“Thank you Commander.” Then she walked out, feeling a slight weight lifted off her shoulder.

Hushed whispers mixed with loud laughter as the Trainees all sat at their tales, some savouring their meals while others devoured theirs as if their very lives depended on it.

“Every day I fight the urge to break your fingers just by looking at you Schott,” Leslie said as she watched her friend stuff an entire blue roll into his already filled mouth.

“That’s so sweet of you Lez, thanks,” Winn replied, though with much difficulty as his mouth was beyond stretched from all the food it contained. Leslie rolled her eyes at him as the other occupants at the table laughed.

“Talk about ‘what that mouth do’ am I right?,” Kelly teased.

“I for one am very impressed. Points for ‘weird talent we all have but should secretly hide,’ Imra said, winking at the tech genius as she slurped her drink. Winn blushed furiously.

“Get a room assholes. Some of us are trying to actually finish our meals.”

“Oh hush Leslie. You’ve witnessed worse.” Kelly swatted her hand over Leslie’s head, earning a heated glare form the silver-head. Just then, Winn spotted Kara making her way over to them, her tray filled with doubled portions of food. He waved at her.

“Oh look, Miss Sunshine wasn’t eaten alive.”

“It’s only been an hour Leslie but glad to know you missed me,” Kara said as she fist bumped her friend before greeting everyone else.

“What did she say? Were you punished? I bet there’s a punishment isn’t there? So what is it? A week at Reckters? A thousand laps around the Facility? I’m just gonna keep listing every worst case scenario I can come up with till you point it out.” The blonde laughed, her prediction from earlier coming to life. “None of the above. No punishment actually and yes, I’m just as surprised if not more so.” A collective gasp came from everyone, albeit exaggerated.

“Well you live to see another day at Leviathan so cheers to that,” Kelly said, raising her mug of Marzash and toasting with the rest of the group.

“So Porcelain. You wanna tell everyone how I absolutely _owned_ you in today’s class or should I do the honour?,” Leslie taunted, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I’m sure you’ll do that either way Leslie so knock yourself out,” Kara sighed, choosing instead to focus on the food in front of her. Her stomach growled loudly at the sight. Her friend proudly dove into the retelling of her heinous assault on the blonde earlier, stretching every single detail to the best of her wicked ability.

“Hey Imra if you don’t mind I wanna stop by your room later tonight. I need some of your equipment for something I wanna do later,” Kara leaned over to whisper to her friend.

“Yeah sure. I’ll be free from seven tonight.”

“Thanks.” Kara smiled and continued her meal, Leslie keeping everyone laughing all throughout lunch.

**Earth, present day**

Green and red flashed continuously from the single monitor as Lena Luthor was hunched over her high desk, protective goggles strapped over her eyes. She tinkered with a few of the many chemical containers while simultaneously scribbling down notes in her work-pad. A dull ache had begun irritating her hours ago and the single scone she’d had for breakfast with tea had long been emptied from her stomach. Despite the fast passage of time, Lena refused to leave her lab until she’d produced some kind of result. _I’m close, I can feel it,_ she would say to herself every time she checked her watch or caught a glance out a slant in the window. After detail checking for her current mixture, Lena squeezed a drop onto the sample laid on the petri dish and counted ten seconds. Green. Again. For what must’ve been the fiftieth time that day. Lena sighed in frustration, yanking of her goggles and synthetic gloves before tossing them aside. Her resolve wouldn’t break, she knew that already but damn it if it wasn’t the most atrocious thing she’s ever had to live through. She’d dedicated her entire life to this one project and for the sake of her parents she wouldn’t fail nor would she stop. Not until she’d avenged them.

“Miss Luthor? I’m sorry to interrupt but someone’s here to see you and he refuses to leave until he does.” Lena was so caught up in her thoughts he hadn’t noticed her assistant come in.

“Tell him I’m busy,” Lena dismissed, already on her feet and reattaching her goggles.

“Well that’s too bad Luthor. I’m already here.” At the sound of his voice, Lena pinched the bridge of her nose, forcing down the groan that fought to escape.

“What are you doing here Mon-El?,” she asked as the man sauntered into her work space, bypassing the secretary to occupy one of the stools nearby. Jess glanced at her employer apologetically. Lena dismissed her with a nod.

“What are you cooking in here? It smells like a toy factory.”

“I asked what you’re doing here Mon-El. I don’t have time for your antics right now okay?”

“I know you missed me but we’ll discuss your obvious attachment issues later. I brought Big Belly.” He held up the paper package in his hand and wiggled it enticingly. Lena rolled her eyes unimpressed. “Oh come on I can practically here your stomach growling symphonies from over here,” Mon-El whined, “don’t make me come over there and force feed you. I’m very much capable of doing that you know?”

“Don’t get cocky because you’re an alien with superpowers you idiot. I can maim you while eating my portion of that,” Lena said, pointing in emphasis to the brown bag Mon-El had now placed over the marble table.

“Now there’s the Lena Luthor I know and love to torment. Dare I push you any further to drop those lame looking glasses and come have some burgers and fries with me? Pretty please with explosives and sharp knives on top?” She’d been fighting the urge to laugh since the second the Daxamite had set foot in her lab but this time couldn’t supress the sound any longer. That seemed to have pleased the man. “Fine but if I smell even a whiff of cheese I’m kicking you out and restricting access for the rest of your life.” Lena walked over and sat next to him, shedding her white coat and laying it over her stool.

“Lena Kieran Luthor I have been your faithful friend for six years and you really think I would buy cheeseburgers knowing you hate them? Because if so then yes, yes I would.” Mon-El handed the brunette her favourite and took out his.

“So, progress today?” Lena’s lightened mood suddenly dampened significantly, the mention of her work erasing the smile that had managed to creep up over her face.

“Same as last time. The Kryptonite lethality remains at a dangerously high level. Every sample I’ve created always morphs into its original components so I’m basically stuck making knock off Kryptonite pieces.” Lena felt as dejected as she knew she sounded while she described the countless hours she’d spent in her lab to her friend. Every time she started her stop watch to observe her newest sample, her heart would beat in anticipation which would quickly dissolve into renewed disappointment as she watched the shade of green spread over the samples.

“Hey. I know you’re tired and it seems pointless sometimes but I believe in you. I’m here for you, always.” Mon-El squeezed her shoulder affectionately, sincerity shining in his eyes. Lena found herself smiling back at her friend, grateful for the comfort he never hesitated to offer even when she though she didn’t need it.

“Now then,” Mon-El rubbed his hands, “let’s talk about the most important person in the room. Me.” Talk about himself Mon-El did indeed, but Lena couldn’t bring herself to mind even if she’d tried.

**Planet X**

Kara pressed the small button near Imra’s door, waiting patiently for her to answer.

“Oh hey Kara. You’re earlier than expected. Come in,” Imra greeted with a smile before stepping aside to allow the blonde in.

“I don’t wanna bother you longer than I have so I’ll just-“ Kara was cut off mid-sentence at the sight of Winn laid back on a chair, swiping away at the mini desk monitor he sat in front of.

“Kara, hey. No late practice today I see,” he said, glancing quickly up at the Kryptonian.

“Uh yeah. No... classes.” Kara fought he urge to giggle like a school child who’d just caught her friends holding hands during recess. So instead she focused on what she’d come to her friend for in the first place.

“Now don’t go filling that big head of yours with any ideas Kara. Winn just came by to makes some tweaks here and there. My air conditioning has been a little off for a few days and maintenance is off duty for the week.” Kara raised her hands innocently even though her mind had already made a deduction of the situation all on its own. Imra chuckled knowingly, a small part of her liking the idea of Winn being in her room for _other_ non-maintenance related reasons.

“Okay so I just wanted to borrow your astral projector for the night. I haven’t spoken with my parents in a while now. Would you mind?”

“No sure. Let me just go grab it quickly.” Imra disappeared, leaving Kara and Winn alone.

“So, “ the blonde began teasingly.

“Stop it Kara. I know what you’re going to ask and the answer’s no. Imra is a gorgeous woman but she and I aren’t compatible okay so just...zip it.” Winn glared at his friend when she began laughing.

“Oh man you two are something else. But never mind me. I’m just an observer,” she teased, wiping at the corner of her eye. Winn shook his head, entertained enough by his friend to not get all that defensive. Not exactly like she wasn’t pointing out the obvious. Imra finally returned holding the projector held in its metal container by the handle.

“Be sure to have its casing connected to a charging port for at least five minutes before you set up a projection route,” Imra advised as she handed the item over. “And for the love of light don’t get any blue stick crumbs all over it this time. It took me weeks to get in between every crevice last time.”

“It’s in safer hands now than before don’t worry,” Kara promised. She bid her friends goodnight and went back to her own room. She spent the better part of her night projected onto her home planet Krypton, visiting her parents and finally letting her heavy heart be relieved of its recent aching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...thoughts? I'm practically begging here.


	3. 2. Day by Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kara prepares for Leviathan's upcoming Trials, she battles some inner doubts. Meanwhile, Lena and Mon-El make a long-awaited breakthrough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than it should've but i finally made it. it would mean the world to me if you engage with me so it helps improve my writing. i hope you enjoy this one! xx

National City stirs with nightly movement as its residents went about their lives, passing the time that was forever ticking forward. Mon-El sat atop an abandoned warehouse rooftop, downing a can of energizing drink he’d picked up from a local convenient store as he flipped through a magazine while simultaneously flipping a blade with his free hand. Mon-El smirked as he studied the images printed on every page, obnoxious satisfaction thrumming through his veins.  
The Daxamite caught movement out of the corner of his eye, tearing his attention fully towards the street just below him. A burly man of around the same height as him dressed in black from head to toe stalked past others on the sidewalk, his large figure casting an equally menacing shadow ahead of him as he walked. Mon-El smiled knowingly as he eyed the man through binoculars.   
“I thought you’d never make it,” he whispered to himself before collecting the small backpack from the ground and strapping it around his shoulders. Glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention, Mon-El leaped from the two story three-story building, landing with ease on the concrete below. He then followed the path his target took, keeping a considerable distance for the time being. Moments later the man takes a turn down an alleyway and much to Mon-El’s delight, he hadn’t been detected so when he spoke, the bewilderment he was met with pleased him very much.   
“You know, if I weren’t here to turn you in I would’ve been utterly disappointed in how it took you this long to notice me.”  
The man turned around slowly, the annoyance banked on his face making clear how displeased he was at being followed by a stranger.   
“Who the hell are you?,” he demanded, fury pouring from him.   
“Someone you’ll definitely never forget. Listen I have places to be tonight so can we maybe get this over with quickly. I’m running on schedule here okay?” The man clicked his tongue as Mon-El tightened his backpack’s straps and curled his fists, an invite for a fight. Despite his considerable size, he moved surprisingly quick and Mon-El only had a few seconds to process and prepare before muscled arms were swinging at him from left and right. He dodged them expertly, working his footing well enough to allow him to avoid being punched. Adrenaline rushed through him and just like the many other times he’d done, he felt his strength build just waiting for a monumental release.   
“You sure do know how to throw those meatballs around don’t ya?,” Mon-El teased. This only seemed to anger his opponent further and when he literally threw his entire body at him, the Daxamite just smiled.  
“My turn.” Mon-El’s enhanced strength was nowhere near being a match for the ordinary human, and he soon began screaming in pain as one of his hands was almost quite literally crushed in the Daxamite’s grip.   
“No. Please don’t kill me. Have mercy I beg you,” the defeated human whimpered. Mon-El’s entire face lit up in amusement.  
“Oh relax sweaty pants. I’m not here to kill you. I told you already, I’m simply going to turn you in. There are some very generous people out there who contacted me and told me to fetch you because you’ve been a very naughty boy. It’s not nice to run from the law buddy. Now.” Mon-El withdrew a burner phone and dialled.   
“Severus Street, the alley right across from the convenience store. I’ll be waiting for my other half in an hour or else I’m gonna come back and finish him off myself before you can get anything out of him.” He cut the call and threw the device to the ground, crushing it with ease underneath his boot. Then he turned to his target who still lay on the ground nursing his throbbing hand.   
“Your friends will be here soon so maybe you can ask for some ice for that. Until then, we wait.” Just then he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He took out the item and when he saw the contact displayed on the screen, sighed in relief.   
“Lena. Got bored in your little bunker and need the help of Handsome Devil from Daxam to come get you up.”  
“Come to L-Corp tomorrow morning. I may just have made a breakthrough.” His smile quickly faded at the seriousness his friend’s voice carried.   
“Wait really? That’s great Lena. I’ll be there before the break of dawn.”  
“Great. One minute later than that I’m kicking your ass.” Mon-el hung up with a quick laugh, genuine happiness filling him as he pocketed his phone again.   
“What...what are you going to do with me?,” he heard the man whisper. He’d all but forgotten about his presence in the few seconds of his call with Lena.“Wait with you of course. Now then, where were we again? Oh right. My name’s Mon-El of Daxam. What’s yours?”  
Kara dodges a powerful kick from her opponent.  
“Don’t tell me I’ve worn you out already Kara,” Imra teased, flexing her arms as she let her opponent right herself.   
“Not a chance. I’m just getting started,” Kara responded equally gleefully.   
“You’re on a battlefield Cadets, act like it,” Commander Grant directed from the side-lines. At the sound of her voice, Kara momentarily lost her focus, a great advantage to Imra s the brunette dove straight for Kara’s knees and tackled her in one swift swipe before pinning her to the ground.  
“Keep your eyes on the prize Kara. You’re making this too easy for me.” The blonde smiled at her. “Oh I know where the prize is alright.” Sparing a quick glance at Imra semi-exposed cleavage, the blonde moved with precision and before Imra knew what was happening, she was being pushed face first into the ground by a gentle but firm hand. “Told you,” Kara giggled.   
“Oh for the stars’ sake are we gonna see you two strip each other next you’re here to fight dammit.” Leslie was met with a reprimanding glare from Cat and immediately shrunk in her place.   
“Session over. Zor-El. Your tactics have improved since I last observed. Ardeen. When you face an enemy on the battle field you won’t have a history of braiding your hair at night while telling each other your little secrets with them. Let your guard down one time and one time only and your insides will be fried before you can take your next breath. It would do you well to remember that. You’re all dismissed. Best of luck tomorrow.” Cat nodded in acknowledgment to the trainees before making a swift exit from the open field. Kara, Imra, Leslie and Cat had been the only ones out on the field that day and as the sun had now begun to set, the group gathered their equipment to head back to their rooms.   
“You guys all prepped for tomorrow? Cause I’m certainly not.”   
“That’s because you overthink too much Imra. As for me, I’m going into those Trials and kicking as much as I can. I didn’t waste over five years of my life to drop out like a little wimp in the end.” Kara rolled her eyes at the silverhead’s boosted ego as she dusted off her boots. Despite herself, Leslie was a very capable trainee and an even more capable fighter. The Trials were a series of competitive tests of strength, endurance, and intelligence among other traits. All designed to thin out those best suited for Leviathan’s pick for superheroes meant to stand in the face of galactic terrestrial threats and defend those in need. If anyone could come out victorious in the Trials, Kara was sure it would be Leslie. In the five years they’d known each other, Leslie had proven to be resilient and ruthless, traits she exhibited far more than she did her rare compassion and kindness. The trio made their way back to the facility, dropping off their respective equipment in the locker rooms. “I heard they had Tazmanian Devilhorns brought in. Even the Commander’s not that crazy right?,” said Imra.  
“I won’t put it past her though. Given the chance she would summon Rao’s wrath itself if it meant thinning out her best soldiers. That woman is derangement personified.” Kara recalled the first time she’d been in Cat’s presence. Her naturally bubbly personality had been shrunken down to nothing but a nuisance by the older woman. ‘A smile and a laugh is all your enemy will gift you with after they’ve broken every bone in your body because you were too busy trying to relay your life’s story.’ Kara would never forget the phrase, nor would she forget the forcefulness with which those words had been spoken with to her.   
“There are very few options from each Class for the Commander to pick from so I’d expect nothing but the worst from her. Needless to say, I’m pumped for the Trials. Can’t wait to beat you losers in every round,” Leslie boasted. Imra flung an arm over both Kara and Leslie’s shoulders and swung in between them, almost being dropped to the ground by a frowning. Kara laughed all the way till the trio split, each heading to their respective quarters.

Lena tapped her pen on the small pile of papers on her desk as she listened to one of her Board Member’s tail on about his complaints.  
“Ms Luthor. I cannot stress enough how much this will put the company in financial jeopardy. As noble as the gesture might seem, it leaves little to no room for any kind of profit for L-Corp and taking into consideration our recent temporary partnership with Edge industries, the proposed investment will see a great loss on both ends.” Lena kept her stern gaze on the middle-aged man, catching glimpses of his occasional sneers as he addressed her.   
“We’ve been dancing around this subject matter for nearly two hours Mr Davis. I believe I’ve made my propositions and you’ve all heard my terms. Now it’s up the board’s vote. All for directing a 40% funding to National City’s Shelter for the homeless raise your hand.” Lena raised her right hand slowly, waiting for others to mirror the action. Though visibly apprehensive, some of the suited men and women soon began raising their own hands until eventually, five out of the seven individuals in the room held their hands up. Lena barely restrained herself from letting out a laugh at the sight of Mr Davis and Morgan Edge’s company representative, Jason Montgomery.   
“It’s decided then. The majority vote goes for the proposition brought forward. If there are no further objections, this marks the end of our meeting. Good day ladies and gentlemen.” One by one, the board members gathered up their belongings and filed out of the office one after the other, leaving only Lena and two members.   
“Gentlemen, may I assist you with anything else?”  
“That was a very unwise move Ms Luthor. A smart business woman such as yourself should have been able to see that,” Davis criticized.   
“You seem to have your mind made up on that matter already so I see no need to try and convince you otherwise.” Lena forcefully plastered a fake smile on her face.   
“This isn’t your company alone Ms Luthor you hold power but not solely so. I don’t mean to sound threatening but do tread carefully. Angry men are a nasty breed to deal with.” Montgomery smiled smugly beside Davis.   
“It’s obvious you haven’t met the wrath of a Luthor like me then. Now if neither of you have anything of importance to relay, I must excuse you both. Duties call.” With that Lena pushed past the two men and made her way out the conference room, urgency rushing her towards her office. The hours of the day had come and seemed to drag on forever, meeting after meeting and every tick seemed to pass slower than the last. Finally she’d checked off the last item on her schedule and now she was practically jogging to her basement lab, passing Jess a quick greeting and telling her to go home for the night.  
Lena punched the keypad in memorized sequence and stepped through the door to her lab. She grabbed her coat and gloves and headed to the collection of various labelled equipment organised on the marble top. Her eyes however quickly darted to the two shards of rocks contained in separate jars, one green and another black. A sigh of relief escaped Lena when she observed the second rock. She then went and removed the barrier and with metal tongs removed the rock from the binds that had been keeping it suspended and placed it in a tray. A moment later the sound of metal sliding against metal broke around the otherwise silent workspace.   
“Right on time it seems. I deserve a medal,” Mon-El said as he entered the lab and walked over to Lena.   
“If this ends in victory then you might just get one,” Lena said matter-of-fact, her attention never swaying from the black rock in front of her.   
“Wow. You did it Lena. Black Kryptonite. You made it.” The utter awe and admiration in his voice warmed Lena’s heart and she couldn’t help but look up at her friend and smile in appreciation. “Now let’s see if it works.” Needing no further instruction, Mon-El stripped himself of his shirt and waited as the brunette scribbled down notes before replacing her gloves with synthetic ones and grabbing the rock.   
“Ready,” she asked. Mon-El nodded. She held up the small recorder to her mouth and pressed. “Trial one, Sample one. Test Subject name, Mon-El. Height, 5’8. Weight, 120 pounds. No known pre-existing illnesses. Health status, good.” She then motioned for him to hold out his arm. Holding the rock firmly in her hand with its jagged ends facing down, she pressed it into his flesh and when it flattened as she’d hoped, she tried to ignore the excitement gradually building up inside her. Then she slowly dragged it across his arm, watching as flesh parted and made way for red liquid.   
“Oh my God,” she gasped, actual tears filling her eyes. Her heart felt like it was about to fly out from her chest.   
“You really did it Lena. You did it.” Mon-El wrapped his free arm around his friend’s neck, joining her in a shared joyous laughter.   
“It worked,” Lena exclaimed, withdrawing the rock from Mon-El’s arm. Suddenly his expression turned pale and he let out a pained howl, clutching at his arm as if it were on fire.   
“Mon-El? What’s wrong? What is it?” She threw the rock to the floor as she grabbed hold of his face.   
“Kryptonite. It’s the Kryptonite. I can feel it burning,” Mon-El heaved. As he spoke, Lena caught sight of tendrils of black veins spreading from where she’d cut him, running up his entire forearm. Not knowing what else to do, Lena grabbed a small towel from one of the cabinet and wrapped it around his bleeding hand. Gradually, his breathes began to slow and his grunts subsided.   
“Second time might just be the charm then huh,” Mon-El said light-heartedly, still struggling to reclaim his breathe. The excitement that had spread over Lena’s face morphed into bitter rage. Rage at herself for being so naïve as to let herself believe she’d actually made any progress. Rage at putting her friend’s life at risk. Most of all, rage at the woman who’d flown into her home 21 years ago and took away everything and everyone she’d ever loved. Lena wanted to scream into the void, but managed to keep a tight grip on her control, choosing instead to focus on the injured Daxamite.   
“I’m sorry you got hurt Mon-El. I should’ve predicted this. I let my hope get in the way and...” Mon-El shushed her with a weakened smile. “Baby steps Lena. I’ll be fine.”   
Though a small part of Lena desperately and selfishly wanted to continue the trial, cut up another part of the Daxamite’s body in hopes of producing some kind of desired result, she knew her frustrate would only serve as a blindfold to the reality of things. She was far from successfully creating Black Kryptonite and in the long run, far from being able to exact her revenge. 

  
Kara spit out the last of her minty toothpaste before rinsing her mouth. Stepping back into her bedroom space, she began plugging up the sun lamps attached to her bed, making sure each one was glowing red in indication. She then pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and went to work on her gym equipment, lifting the normal weights instead of the usual bulk as the enhanced strength provided by her sun lamps the night before was all but dried out. Her door buzzer suddenly went off. Frowning , she abandoned her session and wnet to answer the door.   
“Kelly? What’re you doing here so late?,” Kara smiled when she saw who it was.   
“I could be asking you the same question. Why are you dressed like that when there’s a ceremonial part happening right now. You’re all everyone’s been asking for out there for the past hour.” Kara stepped aside to allow her friend in. “Right, about that. I don’t really feel like being out tonight. I’m feeling a bit overwhelmed about tomorrow is all.”  
“What? The Top Trainee Kara Zor-El got jitters over her Trials? Ooooo,” Kelly teased with a smirk to which Kara simply forced an awkward smile. Kelly’s face sunk when she saw the blonde’s saddened one.   
“Hey. Are you okay?” Kara released a tired sigh, not entirely wanting to bother her friend but feeling entirely overwhelmed by the effort it took to supress her emotions. So she sat down on the bed, Kelly following suit.   
“Yeah I’m nervous about tomorrow but also just terrified. I don’t want to think about what would happen if I don’t make it after but everytime I think of Krypton, my home, my friends, my parents, the world that still needs so much help I can’t help but feel like I will always somehow fall short. And even in the rare case where I let myself feel confident enough in my victory, what’s to guarantee that I won’t be enough?” Kara kept her head bowed, toying with her fingers here and there as she spoke. Kelly laid a careful hand over the blonde’s shoulders after.  
“I haven’t seen much of the vastness that is the entirety of space but from what little I’ve gotten to see, I cannot think of a single light brighter than that which shines in here.” Kelly held her hand over Kara’s thrumming heart, “you light paths were there seem to be none. Kara, you are more than just enough. You’re everything you need to be and so much more, even if you don’t realize it yet.” The Kryptonian couldn’t keep her tears at bay any longer. She pulled her friend into a tight embrace, sniffling in between little laughs. For a long while, Kara simply let herself go, basking in the comfort her friend’s arms offered.   
“Are you sure you’re not an alien because the way you work wonders with words totally qualifies as a supernatural ability in my books,” Kara said when they’d finally let go.   
“Who knows. Perhaps I am one. Now then. A sad, nervous and quite frankly sweaty Kryptonian shouldn’t be left alone on the night before her biggest moments in life so go get a shower and I’ll steal a movie collection from Leslie’s room. Blue sticks are on me yeah?” Kara let out a belly laugh as Kelly swiped a pillow in her face and stood, helping her up too. Her night had just been made.  
“Look man. I don’t know who sent you but I don’t owe anyone anything okay? So just stay the hell away from me.” Mon-El rolled his eyes at the wimpy human cowering before him. He folded his arms over his chest, raising a curious eyebrow at the man.   
“Then why are you running? Innocent people don’t run now do they?,” Mon-El tsked, “No matter. I’m here for a job and I intend on seeing it through so now if you’ll just stop trying to run. I’ve already chased you down three streets and as much as I love hide and seek I don’t like making it obvious to the public that I’m chasing a man. Your friends are on their way so until they show up, which is gonna take longer than originally intended, how about we get to know each other. My name’s-” Mon-El held out a hand, only to be met with a metal rod right across the face. “Very pissed off and about to give you a nasty black eye,” he finished, already hurling a tight fist at the cowering man. He stopped just short of his face when he felt a warm trail run down his nose. Frowning, he swiped two fingers over the skin, coming off with a smudge of red. Initial shock consumed him, then anger, then slight fear until finally settling into a monumental realization. Mon-El swiftly turned around, fishing out his phone from his jacket and dialling the contact on speed dial. He wiped at the blood again and smiled in a way that might have seemed sinister to some and insane to others.   
“It’s late Mon-El you better be dying or else I’m going to kill you myself,” Lena said, her voice heavy from sleep.   
“You did it. Last night’s trial. Remember how we thought the sample’s properties simply morphed back into their original state?”  
“Did you call me at 1 a.m. to remind me of my failure as a scientist Mon-El?” He detected the slight anger in her tone and made mental note to pick her a gift bag in the morning.   
“I’m bleeding Lena.”   
“Congrats. You’re vulnerable.” Lena sounded dejected and he suspected she was too tired to immediately pick up on his insinuation.   
“Listen to me Lena. I. Am. Bleeding.” It only took her a single second. He could practically hear her eyes widen as realization hit her like a truck.   
“My lab. One hour. Don’t be late.” He shoved his phone back into his pocket laughing with pride, part of his mind barely registering the man now running away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kelly and kara's scene was my favorite to write. i love them sm. i'm sorry for all the errors.i work alone and just started uni today and we already have an assignment uhg. i hope to be pumping out a chapter every two weeks if I can so I can at least have some kind of schedule to work by. p.s huge thanks to the guests that left kudos and those that commented. motivation went through the roof. :') next chapter dives into the trials on planet x and lena's work with black kryptonite. till next week folks xx


	4. 3.Ends Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and her friends face their long-awaited challenges as their Trials begin. Lena contemplates her decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know why i bother with notes but anyways, it took me a few days to get this one out. it's more heavily focused on kara and the trials but lena's side is added just enough too. i apologize for any and all mistakes as i do not proofread my work (very insecure about it) but i hope it's bearable enough. that said, i hope you enjoy if yu come across this.

Kara tied her hair back into a tight ponytail as she observed her reflection in the full length mirror. Donned in black from head to toe, she looked her usual casual self with her sweatpants, sneakers and long sleeve shirt. She checked the time on the digital monitor, 5:16 a.m. She hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, least of all with Kelly having kept her company all night. The other woman had only left her quarters a little over an hour ago to go make her last minute preparations and to give the blonde some time alone to think and make preparations of her own. Kara hadn’t really done much since then besides take another cold shower and gotten dressed, awaiting the signal from Cat for the Trials. The day had finally arrived. Nearly five years of rigorous training, likely and unlikely friendships and alliances formed, discoveries of a vast expanse and it all led to this moment. And Kara still felt greatly underprepared for it all. Everything you have done and continue to do should be because you believe in yourself Kara. As much as we believe in you, you won’t move past this one obstacle if all you ever rely on is the approval of others. Be the hero you choose to be Kara. Kara had recited the words in her mind like a prayer since the last night she spoke to her parents, their weight a constant pull on her forever-busy mind. Of course Kara had chosen this path for herself, and she regretted nothing from it. As much as she wanted to prove her worth to the world she wanted to prove that worth to herself just as much, even if she herself didn’t always realize it. So today she was going to do just that. Show why exactly why she deserved her place in this facility and out in the world beyond. Smiling just a little to hype herself up, Kara spun around a little, as if to admire a beautiful evening gown she was wearing for a ball. She then took her Key Card from the nightstand, the only thing she’d need then, and headed out for the Trial Halls, meeting Leslie, Kelly and Imra on the way there.   
“New info passed form a friend to a friend, unlike the usual routine of Trainees fighting together as a team, they’re keeping us separated this year,” Imra revealed as the four of them manouvered through the several lit hallways.   
“Dare I ask what we did to earn such special treatment?,” Leslie asked, a frown already forming on her face.   
“I don’t know. Your guess is as good as mine. The Commander is a very mysterious woman who works in eve more mysterious ways. Nothing surprises me anymore at this point.”   
“Hey Porcelain. Why weren’t you at last night’s party? Schott was practically crying out for you all night, the little shit.”   
“I had some stuff to do and plus, I was a bit worn out,” Kara sighed, not really feeling like delving into it any further.   
“Yeah well you missed a whole damn lot, you too Kelly. I took a swan dive off the rooftop, Imra and our little tech boy finally- ”  
“Okaaay Leslie, maybe you can give us a fun little run down after our super serious Trials?,” Imra warned, “we’re here.” Kara and Kelly could barely restrain their laughter as the brunette tried in vain to hide the furious blush that coloured her cheeks.   
The women soon enough approached the double electric doors that sealed off the room where they each where expected.   
“Took you ladies long enough,” Winn said as he pushed himself from the wall he had been leaning on, waiting on his friends.  
“How are any of you not even hung over right now? My head is killing me,” Leslie said as she massaged her temples. Winn was quick to slip her a small blue pill. “Give it five minutes and you’re good,” he winked. Imra and him then exchanged small smiles.   
“Cadets. Take your places in your pods. Each one has been marked by the serial number present on your Key Cards. Once inside, await the strike of the clock and you shall be allowed to commence. The best of luck to you all.” The five friends all exchanged glances, giving each other pats on the pack and nods of encouragement. Kara was the first to step forward.   
“Well then. Let’s do this shall we?” 

_Prototype Sample 1_  
 _"Although the original properties have been efficiently altered as initially targeted, the rate of action still remains too slow. This sample has shown a time period of 26 hours and a duration of effect of 24 hours. Central target now shifts to shortening this duration down to a minimum of 1 minute."_  
Lena scribbled down in her notepad, pausing every now and then to add in whatever calculations were relevant to her report. She set down her pen and cracked a few fingers, the tension in her muscles screaming at her. She’d been hunched over her stool for nearly four hours straight now, not even bothering to give herself a break after her duties in L-Corp were completed for the day. It had been two days since the Black Kryptonite had worked on Mon-El, stripping him of his supernatural abilities for an entire day as intended for it to do. Why it had first harmed him like the original Kryptonite normally did to Kryptonians and Daxamites alike, Lena wasn’t yet sure. All she knew was that she had taken perhaps three steps closer to exacting justice and avenging her family.   
“Still holed down here Luthor? It’s like 1 in the morning.” Mon-El stepped through the door, a bag of McDonalds in one hand.   
“I have a lot to work on Mon-El, “ Lena sighed, rubbing at her temples to soothe the sudden aching there, “and speaking of, where the hell were you? I’ve been trying your phone all day today.”  
“Yeah I had a pretty tricky target today, almost got taken out actually. She was pretty tough for a woman.” Lena arched an eyebrow at the man’s questionable choice of words, forcing him to rephrase his statement. “What I mean, is that she just caught me off guard is all. I’m not sexist I swear.” Lena narrowed her eyes at him, a mixture of amusement and bemusement curling her lips into a smirk.   
“Mh-hm. That’ll teach you to underestimate women.” Mon-El snorted as he set down the paper bag and fished out its contents.   
“What are you doing? I’m not done working.”  
“Yeah I know and I came to fill in my time for the day so I have to eat before that. So do you, and before you even think about protesting, don’t. You won’t win now come on. This food isn’t going to eat itself.” Lena groaned even a she dragged herself from her stool and removed her coat before re-joining her friend.   
“So,” Mon-El began, “how was your day?”  
“I should be asking you that question. You practically ignored me all day in favour of yours. I wanna know exactly what was keeping you.”  
“Lena,” he warned, giving her a stern side eye, “my job is irrelevant right now especially considering how much of a milestone this is for you.” He gestured around the lab in emphasis. The brunette sighed as she forced herself to chew on the bite of burger she’d taken.  
“I don’t know what to tell you Mon-El. I managed to get the Black Kryptonite to work like I wanted, yes, but I’m still very far from perfecting it which means in taking one step closer I might just have taken two more steps back.” Lena bowed her head slightly, a humourless laugh escaping her. “You know, when my parents were killed, I didn’t know what to do. It was as if my entire world was just turned inside out and all I was left with was the shattered pieces of what remained of my heart. For a very long time I was lost. A small broken thing just drifting about without purpose. Until Superman showed up in Metropolis. Everything changed then.” Lena remembered 4 years ago when she’d been reconnected with her half-brother Alexander, or Lex as he liked to call himself nowadays. The two had formed an unusual but stable connection. Both of them were well off as individuals, Lena having gained her inheritance and her and Lex’s father’s company formerly known as Luthor Corp, and Lex sustained by his reputation as one of the top leading scientists in the US. Then the first Kryptonian had showed up. Lex had taken an almost instantaneous obsession with him and soon enough, it drove him mad and in that madness he discovered Kryptonite, a green mass of non-Earthly element that weakened aliens like Superman, who Lena immediately connected to having an exact replica of powers to the killer of her parents. She took what amount of Kryptonite she needed from Lex, moved out of Metropolis and into National City where she not only reformed her company but also began her research into developing a variation of Green Kryptonite which would render a Kryptonian powerless instead of poisoning and potentially killing them because while Lena hated the woman who took away everything from her, she didn’t want to kill her. Not without making her suffer for what she’d done. The only way she knew how to do so was to level the playing field. Then when that moment came, she would exact her revenge, just like she’d promised her parents years ago.  
Mon-El laid a hand on top of Lena’s, a silent request. She looked back up at him, his soft blues shining as he spoke. “I won’t be the one to tell you what to do Lena. You’ve come this far along, and I can’t say how much further you need to go but one thing I know for certain, is that you can do this. Patience isn’t really my virtue either but I’ve heard it does pay off to practice.” Barely visible trails of tears had made their way down Lena’s cheeks, and she gladly leaned in as Mon-El placed both hands there to wipe them away.   
“You’re a good woman Lena. Your peace will come in time. Until then, you’re stuck with my annoying, “sexist” ass for a while.”   
“Well I wouldn’t be so sure about the sexist part being in quotation marks.” The two friends laughed, the sound echoing around the otherwise empty and silent space around them. Lena wasn’t usually an affectionate woman, least of all open and trusting, then again she didn’t really have anyone to be open and trusting towards. Not until Mon-El at least. Two years seemed like such a short span of time, but to Lena it felt like she had known the man her entire life.   
They ate the rest of their food reminiscing over old times, teasing each other while the world around them continued to spin into yet another day.

Kara blinked once, twice, three and then a few more times, the brightness that initially assaulted her eyes lessening. Eventually she kept her eyes open, taking in and adjusting to her surroundings. She looked around and saw that she was no longer in her pod like she last remembered, but on an eerily deserted mass of rock. The air was thick, wisps of dust blowing about at a nearly suffocating rate. Kara had to draw her elbow over her nose to keep from clogging her airways. She stepped forward and blindly made her way ahead, not exactly knowing where she was going or what she was doing. Suddenly she felt a vibration below the sleeve of her jacket. She felt around the area on her right side and withdrew a tiny ear piece. She pressed it into one of her ears and waited.  
“Welcome to the official Trials of Combat Cadet. As you can tell by now, you have been teleported to your Trial location by coordinates entered into your pod at the facility on Planet X. The pod has also been programmed to automatically retrieve and teleport you back upon completion of your trial. Your central task is to preserve the lives of the inhabitants you will encounter in your area, regardless of the cost. This is by all means a test but it is highly advised that you do not underestimate anything, whether it is yourself or your adversary. Best of luck to you Cadet. Leviathan holds hope in your victory.” It was clear as day that the Commander’s voice had already been pre-recorded, hence the lack of a snarky comment or pithy one liner from Cat Grant. Kara shoved the small device back into her pocket and continued her trek. Without much protection, her eyes were slightly vulnerable to the steady blowing wind. Kara kept pushing forward for what felt like ages before finally coming to rest by a lone tree. Her throat felt as dry as the red sand she had been walking on and her lips were now beginning to crack. She leaned back against the tree, it’s thin layer of leave providing just enough shade to protect her from the scorching sun above. Unbeknownst to her, the tree also provided proper concealment to the group of six armed bandits perched in its branches. Kara’s extensive hearing alerted her just in time for her to catch the arrow shot from above meant for her head. She quickly jumped to her feet as the bandits all dropped from above and surrounded her. Machete, bow and arrow, a spear and sword. They were all armed, all men and all obviously very eager for the Kryptonian’s blood if their snarls and the tightness with which they gripped their weapons was anything to go by. Kara remained in her place, simply bent her knees slightly in preparation to take flight and get out of the circle they’d formed around her, and when one of them charged at her full speed, she leaped into the air, less than a second she was just out of their each. The move seemed to anger the bandits even more. Kara could see the unrestrained violence sweep over their eyes as they once again charged at her. She swiped a hand over her mouth and clenched both fists. The fun had just begun.   
Year upon year of rigorous training had allowed for Kara to fully digest the ins and outs of hand to hand combat, from the spars with Leslie that had taught her the skill of tactic to her spars with Kelly and Imra that had taught her the skill of expecting and delivering the element of surprise. All that now served purpose to her and gave her the upper hand in battle as she tore her enemies down, one by one. She grabbed arms and twisted, spun and flung her booted foot into chests with so much force it sent bodies flying meters away, and used superspeed to dodge where necessary. Grab and twist, kick and dodge, until the last of the bandits had fallen. All breathing yes, but greatly wounded and undeniably defeated. Kara dusted herself off, looking up the sky with a hand over her face to feel the warmth of the imitation of the Earth’s yellow sun. It might not have given her full strength but she had just enough to make it through. Tying her jacket tightly around her waist, Kara continued her walk, looking around as she did in hopes of finding some kind of checkpoint that might help track her progress. The distance dragged on seemingly longer than last time. Her limbs once again began to ache, the adrenaline from her battle with the bandits draining and leaving behind a steady exhaustion. She forced herself to ignore her body’s complaints and pushed ahead, only stopping when she took notice of movement just ahead. People were milling about, barely taking notice of her. The blonde walked forward and stopped one of them. “Is this a settlement,” she asked the man before her.   
“Not anymore. The enemies have made discovery of this place and are about to send their weapons in to destroy it.” The man’s voice shook and his eyes were widened in panic and fear. It was only when he’d bolted again that Kara realized the people around her were all in a state of collective panic, bumping and knocking into each other as they ran away from whatever it was that had injected so much fear into them. Maybe someone, or something. Kara stepped into the fray of fleeing bodies, helping up those that were knocked down by others. As she did so, Kara heard the faint sound of an alarm ring in her ears, and had she not attuned her enhanced hearing, she would’ve missed it. She quickly spun around to try and located the source of the sound, maybe someone was setting off a distress signal, but then her eyesight zeroed in on an approaching hoard of arrows flying at top speed. Three of them in total. They each hit a target, imbedding themselves into the surfaces of some of the small huts scattered all around. Then Kara realized exactly what they were. Using as much speed as her body would allow her, the Kryptonian gathered and sped as many civilians as far away as possible, making about three round trips before the detonators on the metal arrows flashed red. She quickly yanked all three arrows and threw them as high as possible before using her sonic clap to propel them even further away from the settlement. She watched as all three arrows set of in unison explosion, the orange-red glow of fire expanding wide enough to take out an entire building.   
“She saved us,” one of the few remaining civilians praised.   
“She’s our hero,” another one exclaimed. One after the other the civilians began shouting praise and soon enough applause rang out as they cheered the Kryptonian on. Kara smiled at the people with a sense of pride and honour, but the moment was short lived when she heard faint sobs coming from nearby.   
“Everyone please get to safety. Take only what you need and run,” Kara shouted to the remaining citizens before rushing to locate where she could hear the crying. She came upon a small hut, its door barely hanging onto the hinges and a large gaping hole in its side. Kara crossed the threshold, bending to enter the small space. Her eyes landed on the figure of a little girl who appeared to be no older than six. She was huddled up against the wall, hands hugging her knees tightly as she sniffled.   
“Are you hurt little one?,” Kara asked, keeping her hands just far enough to not startle the little girl but also to show she meant no harm.  
“My mommy is gone.” Her voice was barely audible as she spoke through quiet sobs. Kara knew what the implications of the girl’s words were and what they meant. Her heart dropped.   
“I know you’re sad and you feel like there’s no one to turn to. I sometimes feel like that too, and I know right now you don’t know me but I need you to trust me okay? I’m here to help you. Will you let me help you?” Clearly held back by apprehension, the frightened little girl didn’t move and neither did Kara even though her brain screamed at her to just grab her and get to safety as the screaming outside grew louder. ‘Please,’ Kara beckoned with her eyes, already holding out her arms in waiting. Eventually the little girl did rise and let herself be wrapped up in the blonde’s arms. Kara wasted no time, bolting as far away from the danger zone as possible and only stopping when she secured a safe place for the little girl, leaving her with an adult.  
This time the weapon of assault coming from above was in the form of a large mass of rock, glowing in the colour Kara had come to resent since discovering its existence. The Kryptonian looked around and saw there were still a few people scurrying to get to safety. She knew she couldn’t get them all out in time before the hurdling boulder came crashing down, crushing everything and everyone on the surface. So she took the next (and really only) best option she had. Refocusing her attention to the sky, Kara leaped into the air and met the descending rock halfway and using all the strength she had to slow it down. The familiar burning immediately settled in limbs, spreading like wildfire throughout her entire body. Kara ground her teeth with so much force it nearly shattered them. The boulder’s weight was nearly overwhelming by itself without the extra effect its components had on the Kryptonian. Kara’s eyes stung with unshed tears but she blinked the away and pushed herself further. “Go!,” she yelled at the people below her who stood gawking at the scene. She then spun once and just like she’d done before with the explosive arrows, hurled the boulder back the way it came before destroying it with focused beams of heat vision. This time there was no chance of celebration as in that moment every ounce of Kara’s strength abandoned her instantly and before she knew what was happening, her body was falling from the sky, landing powerfully on the ground and making a large dent. She didn’t know where the pain began or ended, maybe bones were broken, blood might have been spilling from places it shouldn’t, she wasn’t sure. All she knew was that she felt closer to death than she could’ve ever dreamt of being. As the veins of green wound themselves over her entire body, Kara’s last vision was of the sky above her turning red.   
Kara awoke with a startled gasp. She blinked rapidly, the fog in her brain slowly clearing as she registered her new surroundings. She was back in the facility’s medical wing, he realized. Last she remembered, she was on the brink of death from all the Kryptonite she’s been exposed to while trying to save the civilians.   
“You’re finally awake.” Kara turned to see Cat standing beside her bed, hands held behind her back. She wore her usual black fit as well as her passive aggressive frown.   
“How long have I been out for?,” Kara asked as she tried to sit up and immediately regretting it as her muscles ached intensely.   
“You shouldn’t try to move around so much. Let your body heal first. We’ve brought in as many sun lamps as we could so keep still and let the healing do its work.” At the word ‘healing,’ Kara took the time to inspect her wounded body. Both her hands were sealed in casts and she already knew what that meant. Her skin felt minty from what she assumed was some kind of ointment to ward of the burns dealt to the flesh by the Kryptonite. Her spine felt too rigid in her back and she didn’t even want to think about what happened to that part of her body. Overall she knew she was in a bad state, maybe slightly better than she had been back on the mysterious planet during her Trial.   
“It’s been two days, if you must know. The Trials are over and completed. Everyone is alive but also recovering like you are. You’ve all completed your missions.” Cat’s steely voice made it hard for Kara to decipher whether she was angry disappointment, satisfied or all of the above. Kara wrinkled her nose as the sharp smell of chemicals assaulted her senses. She allowed her mind to drift back to the events that had unfolded on the otherworldly planet she was sent to for her Trial. The bandits she’d fought were after her life, and while she had a code of never taking a life, friend or foe, she did badly hurt those men. And of course Kara knew she had no other choice but she wasn’t quite settled with how easy it was for her to hurt them in the first place. A part of her even wanted to go further than just hurting those men, and that fact scared her quite a bit. Then there was the Kryptonite boulder. She didn’t even think twice before jumping to stop it and saving the innocents standing in its way but as she held the burning rock of green in her hands, nearly bucking underneath its weight, Kara was painfully reminded in that moment of her ever present mortality and how in any instance of time, she could simply cease to exist. That fact too, scared her because despite the range of abilities she had, she too was prone to death just like any ordinary person was.   
“I watched your entire mission Cadet, and yes I’m aware that as your Commander it is my duty to do so but I watched you closely, especially. Those explosives were sent flying at an impossibly high speed and not only did you manage to hear them coming and but you managed to safely disengage them. And that boulder was half the size and weight of a spaceship. Have you already caught on to my obvious astonishment or should I keep gawking like a child?” Kara smiled sheepishly as she bowed her head. “No Commander. I believe I understand your point, and I appreciate it. Thank you.” Kara couldn’t see it but the older woman stared at her with stupefaction, assort of prideful glint shining in her eyes like that of a proud parent who’d just watched their child win an 800 metre marathon.   
“You did good today Zor-El. Leviathan takes its hat off to you.” Kara bopped her head in acknowledgement. Never once did Cat remove her hands from behind her back, perhaps to hide the fact that she was fiddling with her fingers, Kara wasn’t sure, but the Kryptonian watched as a small frown settled on her face as if she was suddenly pulled onto an unwanted train of thought. Just as quickly as it had settled, the frown disappeared and her features returned to their normal neutral state.   
“Well then. I should let you get some rest and check on the others. Goodnight.” Kara was suddenly very aware and very ashamed that she hadn’t asked about her friends and how they’d faired in their Trials. “Wait. Are they okay?” Cat didn’t stop in her tracks, simply nodded n confirmation. Kara released relieved sigh, making mental note to visit them all once she’d recovered fully.   
“I’m proud of you Kara,” Cat suddenly said, her head half turned back as she spoke. Before the Kryptonian could respond however, the Commander was already out of the room, leaving Kara alone with a gleeful smile on her face. 

The cold whiskey in her glass sloshed around as she swirled its contents about, the few cubes of ice hitting against the glass. Lena leaned against the railing guarding her balcony while staring out into the busy city, a scene she was very much used to with her view from above in her penthouse. She took a swig of the bitter liquid, welcoming its sharp sting as it ran down her throat. Her muscles ached as they always did after countless hours spent first in her office dolling out paperwork after paperwork or sitting through numerous meetings then after holing herself down her laboratory, her only company her friends Mon-El and Jess regularly checking up on her and even assisting her in whatever way they could. Despite herself, Lena found her inability to keep the small smile form spreading over her face at the thought of the two people who she’d allowed to mean anything to her after her parents died. No, not died. Killed, Lena thought darkly, brutally murdered by that she devil.   
The smile quickly fell and she inadvertently gripped her glass tighter, only realizing when it broke into pieces in her hand, a few shards tearing open her skin. She gritted her teeth but ignored the pain in her hand, her mind now screaming at her with the rage she fought every day to keep repressed. Little boxes, she’d referred to her hidden feelings, but every time thoughts of her horrific past snuck into her mind, these little boxes would burst wide open and open a floodgate of emotions she didn’t want to have to face. After all, that was the whole reason why she started her work on Black Kryptonite in the first place. Focusing all of her attention on manufacturing and perfecting the element gave her little to now time to dwell on her misery. She was a woman with a mission, and even though sometimes this fact came close to eluding her memory, she would always pull herself back to the reality she designed for herself because no one else would. In the log run, this was about more than just her mother and father, it was about the world at large. What would it be like for the innocents if they were to live in a world where there was a constant threat looming over them, waiting to strike at any given moment? Someone had to step up and change that, and that someone was Lena. A world without the Blonde Killer-as Lena had now loathsomely come to call her-was a world Lena eagerly looked forward to living in.   
“I’m coming for you Kryptonian. Be prepared.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was my longest one yet. next chapter explains a little better how kara and everyone else was tested and why. also some cat and kara bonding time. aaaand also, our beloved brainy and nia make their entrance. till next time folks. maybe sooner than expected.  
> btw I have a twitter, it's @silverssuper if anyone wants a chat. xx


	5. 4.Duty Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena recruits some help for her work with Black Kryptonite. A recovering Kara is reunited with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm in a bit of a slump at the moment hence the sloppy chapter but i'm gonna make up for it with two chapters at once next time so please bear with me. kara and lena are going to meet in the 6th chapter so don't fret. and also, the formating on previous chapters is a bit sloppy as someone pointed out so I'll reupload those soon. happy reading!

Lena typed away at her computer as Jess entered her office, a handful of files clasped in one arm.

“The seventh candidate is here Ms Luthor,” the assistant announced. “Lee them in,” Lena said without looking up from her computer. She’d come into work earlier than usual, almost two hours ahead of her starting time in order to prepare for and conduct the interview. As she’d been steadily making some kind of progress, Lena had found that keeping her attention divided between her work at L-Corp and her work in the lab with Black Kryptonite was harder than she wanted to admit, and while she usually preferred working alone-until Mon-El showed up-she didn’t want to waste any more time with her plans. Having more hands on deck would help to reach her goal faster so she put out an advertisement for a lab assistant a week ago and the number of candidates had really exceeded her expectations. The office door slid open once again as Jess returned with the candidate in tow.

“Thank you Jess,” Lena dismissed as she motioned for the man I front of her to take his seat.

“Querl Doxx, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Let’s get straight into business shall we? Mind telling me about your background in scientific expertise?” Querl spoke with such precision and elegance Lena could barely keep a smile off her face. As he finished listing off his several state-recognised qualifications, the young man leaned back in his chair as if to give her a chance to respond to his uninterrupted speaking.

“At the risk of seeming biased, I must admit yours is quite the reputation. I find it odd and rather unfortunate that I’ve never heard of your ventures before,” the CEO smiled politely.

“You are among many. I prefer to have my work kept under wraps, but when I came across the advertisement in the papers for this position at L-Corp I simply could not refuse. I have heard a great deal about this company since moving here six months ago.” Querl beamed. He tucked a strand of lengthy hair behind his ear and placed his clasped hands in his lap.

“We try our best by any and all means. Now Mr Doxx, this is a rather personal question and I will admit I haven’t asked any of the previous candidates this but...how far are you willing to go to protect your loved ones?” Querl seemed rather unfazed by the question but he took his time answering it.

“I have what I believe are moral standards and limits but I do not think I would be able to abide by either of these if my loved ones were to be, say, endangered. I have a rather, precarious nature and a very rash mind at times, especially in times of threat.” Querl seemed to be addressing Lena but also himself at the same time, as if he were reminding himself of a particular incident in the far corners of his mind. Lena looked at him, or more so observed him. He had a little frown on his face, like that of a curious child. He occasionally twirled the massive ring on his middle finger whenever he was in deep thought while speaking to Lena. Most noticeable of him though, was the unexplainable look of internalized struggle in his shinny brown eyes. She felt an inkling of understanding there, for it was as if she stood in front of a mirror, an image of herself being projected back at her. Lena shook her head and forced her thoughts back to her surroundings.

“Well Mr Doxx. This has been a wonderful time speaking with you. I hope to see you again soon?,” Lena stood and held out her hand in waiting.

“Of course Ms Luthor. It was an honour. Until we meet again,” Querl replied with a polite smile while shaking the Luthor’s hand firmly. Lena watched the man exit his office and while she knew she still had a few more candidates to interview, she was almost certain Querl had just landed the job. She pressed the dialler on her telephone.

“Call in the next candidate Jess. I’m ready.”

“Right away Ms Luthor.” Jess motioned for the next interviewee to follow her to the office before waving politely at the woman she’d been talking to before. On her way she passed Querl and the two exchanged polite little smiles. Querl rounded the corner as his girlfriend stood up once she spotted him. The two linked hands as they exited the large building, blending into the busy streets outside.

“Soooo, how’d it go?,” Nia asked gleefully.

“I’d say it went rather well. Ms Luthor was far more delightful than I initially expected,” Querl replied.

“Sounds like I might just have to tap into my powers tonight and see what the future holds for you.”

“I’d rather you don’t Nia. I want to achieve this and if I have to go through the nail-biting process as I wait, then I will. I just, have a really good feeling.”

“I was kidding you know that. But can you blame me? I just want to help ease my boyfriend’s nerves over his job interview that’s all,” Nia said as she held out a hand in defence. Querl laughed before linking his hand with Nia’s and pulling her closer.

“If I do end up landing this job as Ms Luthor’s lab assistant then...I must come clean with her about, everything.” That stopped the woman beside him dead in her tracks.

“Okay I know you’re not very good with jokes so I can forgive you if you say this is one of your many terrible jokes.”

“I’m not joking Nia. She’s a wonderful woman and I understand that I barely know her but it’s just that, well, I trust her. Or at least I trust her honour enough to be able to share this part of myself.”

“No you don’t know her _at all_ and that should be reason enough.. What if she exposes you to the outside world? I mean it’s not like humans are exactly welcoming of those different from them.” Nia looked around as she spoke in a hushed tone, keeping an eye out for eavesdroppers as the sidewalk they were on was partially packed with people, most of who seemed to be milling about minding their own for the day.

“Look, I understand you hate having to hide this part of yourself and live in secrecy, you know I do, but sometimes this secrecy does us just as a bit more good than harm. Just enough of it to get us by,” Nia placed a comforting hand over Querl’s cheek. “Please Brainy. At the very least take more time to think it through, and if you land the job with Lena Luthor and _still_ want to tell her, I won’t stop you. But please, just think about it a little longer okay?” Querl smiled at the woman before him and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

“I will. Thank you Nia. I don’t know what I would do without your counsel,” he affectionately admitted.

“Yeah well it’s about time you start paying me for my services. Two years is a long time for all this free advice.”

“Then please, let’s make our way to the local diner and discuss rates of payments Ms Nal.”

“As you wish Mr Doxx.” The couple continued on the rest of their walk hand in hand, laughing without a care in the world.

Kara lifted her bed covers and swung her legs over the small bed to get up. She slowly stood and almost fell back on her bed again as a mild wave of dizziness swarmed her over several seconds. When she finally found balance again, she slowly walked over the window and leaned over the metal frame, observing the busy world outside. Three days had passed since her Trials and her recovery had been so agonizingly slow she almost begged Cat to send her flying into the yellow sun just to speed it up. Anything to get her out of the medical wing. She’d been holed up in the room for days, no contact with her friends, acquaintances, not even Cat had come. Not since the day she first awoke after her blackout. Kara sighed as she massaged her wrists, the muscles tensing and dully aching under her touch.

“You look better than I expected Porcelain.” Leslie’s voice was almost unrecognisable as she spoke.

“Leslie!” Kara beamed and dragged herself over to her friend-with much complaint from all her sore and aching joints.

“Are you okay? Oh Rao you were hurt too huh?,” Kara gasped as she took notice of the cast around Leslie’s hand which was already littered with several drawings and writings.

“I was harder to knock down but yeah I took a few blows here and there. Son of a bitch nearly took off my entire hand.”

“Oh don’t be such a cry baby. It’s not like you’re not enjoying being in the med-bay for days.” Kelly strolled in as well, Winn and Imra not far behind her.

“You guys,” Kara practically squealed as she gave them all hugs, her lack of strength not stopping her from squeezing the life out of her friends in a show of affection.

“At some point I’m going to need to breathe Kara. Anytime soon would be really great,” Winn sighed as his friend broke their hug, giving an apologetic little smile as she did so.

“I’ve really missed you guys. How and more importantly _where_ have you been?” Kara frowned at her friends as if she were mad they hadn’t seen each other in days. 

“Out and about kicking ass like we should during Trials,” Leslie snorted, “but also getting bones broken and skin nearly fried to a crisp as you can see.” She motioned to Imra who had a bandage tied around her entire head, Kelly with her arm in a cast and Winn who would have appeared to have had no injuries at first glance where it not for the right shoulder clearly bandaged underneath his blue shirt. 

“Are we allowed to talk about our Trials because I really want all the juicy details from _all of you._ ” Kara mischievously rubbed her hands together as she went to sit back down on her bed, everyone else surrounding her and retelling their individual experiences. Winn recollected how he had to manipulate a computer virus that was programmed to release poisoned gas into the atmosphere surrounding a small village of hunters in a far off planet called Greendell. Imra had to fight an alien general and his squadrons to stop them from taking prison slaves from their own planet. Kelly fought off a group of mercenaries who’d been trying to steal weapons from a mining colony and Leslie-saved the best for last as she had put it-was left with the task of a hydra monster that terrorized the shores of Portland on planet Earth.

“You guys did so good, there’s no way you’re not going to be Leviathan’s select group. I’m so proud.” The blonde beamed as she looked at her friends. They’d been through and back for five years, busting their asses-sometimes quite literally-in order to achieve and assert their strengths and capabilities. They’d done more than prove themselves as a team and as individuals. Kara couldn’t imagine being on this journey with anyone else.

“Just sucks that there’s still a chance we won’t be selected for the Commander’s team, which by the way, I think is in serious need of renaming,” Kelly commented, Imra giggling beside her.a

“Oh come on guys have a little faith in the Commander. Yeah sure she’s a little tough nut to crack and all but if she even paid half a mind to what you guys did then she wouldn’t even hesitate with her final decision.”

“Oh believe me Zor-El I never hesitate.” The group all collectively jumped at their commander’s voice, even Leslie let out a quick curse at the sudden intrusion.

“I don’t remember authorizing any of you to be out of your assigned rooms and in here, congested like flied over freshly baked pie. Five seconds is all you need to vacate this room right now unless your name is Kara Zor-El. Well don’t just stand there, chop chop. Scurry. Move. Out.” The Commander clapped her hands in emphasis as the Trainees all hurried past her mumbling ‘sorry Commander’ on their way out. Kara looked at her bewildered, never really having seen this more relaxed side of Cat before, even though it wasn’t much of a significant difference in her behaviour. _She must be in a good mood today,_ Kara thought to herself.

“You seem well enough today.,” Cat remarked, holding her linked hands behind her back.

“Oh yeah, I feel better now, although the light-headedness is still around,” Kara said. Cat nodded and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, a habit Kara herself had when she was feeling particularly nervous about something or someone. The blonde frowned as she watched her superior approach her steadily like one might do if they were walking over a rug of thorns.

“Kara. I wanted to wait until you were in a steady and stable state of mind before telling you this but...” Cat sat down beside Kara’s bed, and in the blonde’s mind was a bombardment of all the worst case scenarios she could think of in the moment it took Cat to settle down next to her.

“When we sent you to the Red Planet, we created advisories who were worthy of testing the limit of your strength, and I don’t just mean strength of might Kara. I mean strength of will too. You weren’t supposed to survive that Kryptonite Boulder. It was only by some miraculous intervention that you did. I don’t want to keep the truth from you because you’re a soldier and deserve to know everything that you’re fighting for, in life and in death. You have a heart stronger than that of any soldier I have ever trained Kara. You proved that to me and every single General on this Facility.” The genuine smile that accompanied Cat’s words was almost enough to quell her rising nerves. It shouldn’t have come as that much of a surprise to her considering how she already knew her odds when she made the decision but the hard-hitting reality of her near brush with death was enough to unsettle her a little, but not enough to make her regret her decision. Given the chance, she would do it all over again.

Cat then placed a hand over Kara’s, and the younger woman found she was actually warming up to this softer less hardened side of her Commander.

“This is against protocol and everything but, I hope you’re happy knowing you’re in Leviathan’s Elite Team. Well done Zor-El.” Kara couldn’t contain the squeak that clawed its way up her throat and before she could think better of it she had already engulfed Cat in another one of her bone crushing hugs.

“Air Zor-El, I need air,” Cat wheezed.

“Oh I’m so sorry Commander I’m so so sorry,” Kara blurted out apologetically. Cat smoothed down the fabric of her uniform with a frown.

“You certainly are the human version of a golden retriever aren’t you?” She didn’t sound angry but rather pleasantry surprised.

“I tend to get a little too excited. That was unprofessional of me Commander I apologize.” Kara toyed with her fingers, keeping her gaze strictly downcast.

It’s alright. Now then, you have one more day in here before you’re discharged. The last replacement of sun lamps should get you back on your feet in a few hours. Try not to drain your strength until then will you?” The Commander rose from the bed and turned for the door.

“Commander,” Kara stopped her in her tracks. She knew it was probably pushing for too much but it was worth a shot anyway.

“What about the rest of my Class? Will they...,” she let the question hang in the air, not needing to make specifications for the older woman to understand.

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out. Have some rest Kara. You need it.” With that, the Commander was out of the room, leaving Kara alone with her thoughts.

The Kryptonian sighed heavily as she lay back in her bed, exhaustion suddenly overwhelming her. On one hand, she was almost certain her friends had made it but she couldn’t quite shake the irrational part of her mind that was afraid they hadn’t made it. All she could do was hope and pray to Rao that all turned out in their favour.

Lena held up the last of her batch of company documents as she finalized her reports on her computer. The lab hadn’t seen much of her today and even the infamous Mon-El who’d wanted them to go on a lunch date together couldn’t get her time and attention. She’d been multitasking all day and now as she wrapped up her duties in her office, signed off for the day and had her driver take her home, she finally allowed herself a minute to rest. The brunette poured herself a glass of her favourite whiskey and plopped onto her spacious couch, sighing as she flexed her tense shoulders. She thought about calling Mon-El and inviting him over to keep her company since it was a Friday after all but knowing him he was probably in some underground high profile club partying the night away and drinking his way into some Victoria’s Secret model’s high cost panties. Lena shook her head as she thought of her promiscuous friend and wondered how he ever even managed to befriend her in the first place.

So she opted for the next best thing, drinking her way well into the night while in her own company. As depressing as it sounded-it really was-Lena had no intentions of welcoming anyone into her home and in extension, her heart. She’d foolishly tried that once years ago while she lived in Metropolis with Lex. Jack was a good man, too good of a man. He deserved better. So Lena let him go. It had hurt her more than she initially thought it and only after she’d left Metropolis did she realize she was in love with him. That was years ago. She still found herself thinking of Jack every now and then. How he was. If he was happy. If he still had that ridiculously attractive beard of his. Lena smiled fondly at her thoughts. _Some good things aren’t meant for everyone._ Lena had a mission in life, and that was vengeance. Plain and simple. She had a goal, a plan and she sure as hell was going to see it all through, even if it took her a thousand days. All that meant she had little room in her life for anything or anyone else. Mon-El might have been an exception but in very strict limitations. Both of them knew if it came down to choosing, hers was a choice already set in stone, however difficult it might be. She’d been making the hard choices all her life, she wasn’t about to stop now. 

Just then, a thought occurred to her and before she could think better of it, she was grabbing the phone and calling Jess.

“Hi Jess. Have you left the office yet?,” Lena asked after exchanging short pleasantries with her secretary and in extension, friend.

_“Yes Ms Luthor but I was just about to close up. Did you need anything?”_

“Yes, please go into my office and check Mr Querl Doxx’s file. Send me his contact details.” Lena could hear the other woman hitch a breath in surprise but whether she wanted to know why Lena wanted what she wanted she didn’t ask, and Lena was grateful for it. A few minutes later Jess got back on the line and gave her the man’s phone number.

“Thank you Jess. Have a great weekend.”

 _“You too Ms Luthor. Goodnight.”_ Lena tapped the numbers into her phone’s key pad and before she hit the dial button checked the time. _9:36 p.m._ Maybe not too late for a small official announcement. She held the phone to her ear it rang.

 _“Hello?,”_ Querl’s voice sounded from the other end of the line.

“Mr Doxx, good evening. I apologize for disturbing you so late but I wished to inform you of some exciting news.” The man didn’t formulate a response, so Lena continued. “After careful consideration, I’m pleased to inform you that you’ve got the job as my lab assistant.” Part of it was a lie though, because while he did land the position, Lena hadn’t really made any comparisons after her interview with Querl. She had had half a mind to hire him on the spot as it was.

 _“Words fail me Ms Luthor. It’s beyond being an honour. I look forward to our work together.”_ Lena vaguely registered a feminine groan in the background but didn’t want to pry so she ignored it.

“As do I Mr Doxx. And please, call me Lena”

Now her work with Black Kryptonite could really begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah ik, not exactly my best but next two chapters will make up for it, both of which will be updated at once. huge thanks for all the engagement. you guys are my joy. :') till next time folks!


End file.
